The Long Ride Home
by SIDELINE311
Summary: set during se7 premire. spoilers for those who have been living under a rock and didn't see the premire yet. I feel like there should have been some type of something there, maybe they saved it for the DVD?


Disclaimer: Don't own them, can't get a dime out of me if you think that I did.

Summary: Takes place between leaving the compound and the elevator ride. I think my Gibbs was a little out of character, but hey even he has an off day.

The Long Ride Home.

"Let's go home." Gibbs said looking down the hallway towards his team. He waited until they were next to him when he looked in her eyes. She looked down in almost shame. Gibbs reached a steady hand and cupped her cheek. She met his eyes again.

"Boss we need to move." McGee said interrupting the moment. Gun fire continued in the background.

Gibbs nodded at McGee and moved to lead the way out of the building. He heard Ziva give a grunt of pain as they moved. When they entered the desert sunlight, Gibbs was stripping off his sniper gear and throwing it in the back of the jeep he had used to get from his "nest" to his team so quickly.

Reaching into the back he pulled out an M-16. Turning to his team he held out a set of keys to McGee, who looked reluctant to remove himself from Ziva's side. Gibbs watched the silent exchange between his lead investigator and McGee, who nodded after a second and carefully removed himself from next to Ziva.

Gibbs looked a Tony for a second then look at Ziva, he then held out the rifle to Tony. Gibbs saw the look on his face.

"Sorry boss, not this time." Gibbs stepped closer.

"Wasn't a request DiNozzo. I need you to do this Tony." Gibbs knew that he was being selfish. Part of him wanted to protect Ziva, to take her under his arm, like Tony had her now, while the other part of him was fighting to kill every man responsible for harming his agent. He had always known in his heart that Ziva wasn't dead. When he saw her through his scope, he knew that there was a chance to make things right.

Tony slowly moved to give the arm that he had of Ziva over to him. Once the weight was transferred, Gibbs adjusted his grip. He then helped her to the jeep.

"Come on Ziver." Gibbs realized that Ziva was having trouble lifting her feet to get into the jeep. Gibbs reached down and placed an arm under her legs and lifted. He sat her in the back seat. As he ran around to the other side, he clicked his radio.

"Caf-pow is down, all teams pull out." Jumping in next to Ziva he placed a hand on McGee's shoulder. Shots hit the side of jeep causing everyone to duck. Gibbs reached over and pulled Ziva down, covering her body with his. He looked up when the jeep rocked. Tony stood up in his seat and fired at the man standing in the doorway of the building across the street.

"McDriver, get us out of here." He yelled jumping down into is seat.

As the jeep tore down the desert road, Gibbs glanced down at the woman in his arms. Her dark hair covered her face. The dusty, blood spotted jacket was wrapped around her. Her head rested on his chest. His right arm was wrapped around her. He pulled her closer and felt her respond. Placing his mouth as close as he could to her ear, he wanted to speak without yelling.

"I am so sorry Ziver, I should have never let you make that choice, I was supposed to protect you, never again you hear me?" He felt her move; she adjusted and looked him in his eyes. With a shaking hand she grabbed the hand that was on her shoulder and moved it in motion to the back of her head in a slapping motion. He smiled.

"Rest, we'll be home soon." Gibbs finished. He said what was needed for now. Thinking back, Ducky was right; he took to Ziva more quickly than anyone else. It wasn't just because of Ari or Kate. It was because of who Ziva was. From their first meeting Gibbs could feel something about her, something he had thought he lost long ago. He looked up and saw Tony sitting in the passenger seat looking back at the two. This situation was long from over but for now they could take comfort in the fact that they could face it all now together, as a team.

As the pulled into the airfield Gibbs heard his radio crackle with life, the team that helped with the raid were reporting in that they were safe, no casualties and on their way home. Gibbs pulled the radio out of his ear and slowly moved away from Ziva. He gave her a look over, observing her fatigue and the dark circles under her eyes before jumping out of the jeep. He moved to the other side where Ziva was trying to get out on her own. Tony helped her down. This time, Gibbs stepped back and allowed him to help her. Gibbs reached in the back and grabbed the one bag that held all of their things.

The cargo plane held an eerie sense of familiarity as the four settled in. Gibbs looked at the three members of his team. He held thumbs up to the operator at the door.

"Good to go." It was almost like they were waiting on the one liner from Tony. Everyone silently looked around at each other like it was the first time they had meet each other. Tony noticed the coolness in Gibbs posture. It made Tony feel safe.

He tried so hard, he couldn't live without her; she filled up his world with life. And now she was here lying against him. He could tell by her slow and steady breathing that she was finally asleep. He laughed silently when he noticed that she was quietly snoring. it was almost impossible to hear this with the noise of the engines but she was so close to his heart he felt every breathe from her.

16 hours later and they were finally landed back in the United States. Tony tried to nudge Ziva who had worked her way to almost sitting up on her own. He started to panic when she didn't come to.

"DiNozzo, let he sleep, the car is waiting." Gibbs said standing to pass him with McGee in tow. Tony moved to his feet and like he had saw Gibbs do in the desert he reached down and placed a hand behind Ziva's knees and the other behind her shoulders he lifted. He immediately took to how light she was. When he was dragging her along with McGee, she was trying to hold herself up to walk; he never got the full weight of her until now. 6 months of being trapped in that hell….

"Tony?" Her voice caused him to pause on the ramp of the plane. The dark charger was waiting, this time with Gibbs behind the wheel.

"Yeah Zee." He looked down, her eyes where barely open.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, the heart wants what the heart wants remember?" He didn't mind when she didn't respond, he knew that rest was the best thing for her. It felt like home as he slide into the back seat of the charger.

"Hey boss do you think we could stop for a cheeseburger or some…" He question was lost as Gibbs slammed down on the gas. Tony couldn't' help but smile.

FIN... So this is my fill of the season 7 ep. I must say I love the character development that is about to take place between the agents. Please R&R. I have no BETA for short stories like this one so all mistakes are mind, I did re-read the story to get the ones that I noticed out. Later. S.L


End file.
